


Ch jako chvatný

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, sex v přístěnku
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Spěšné dostaveníčko během vyučování.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Severus Snape
Series: Od A do Z [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557
Kudos: 1





	Ch jako chvatný

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Q Is for Quick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45058) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Dveře přístěnku se za nimi s prásknutím zavřou, zamknuté rychlým zaříkadlem.

Hábit nahoru, kolena od sebe. Opře se o nejbližší stěnu.

„Filchi, nemám celý den.“

Sliny a olej, rovnou na hlavní chod; jedna mozolnatá ruka svírá jeho bok, druhá se natáhne po jeho penisu.

„Ano, ano, no tak... _ano_...“

Rychle a tvrdě, až se police otřásají. Boky mu divoce poskočí. Filch zasténá.

Severus se nedlouho na to objeví, supícího Filche nechá za sebou a samolibě odvlaje na další hodinu, se semenem stékajícím po stehně a dvouminutovou rezervou.


End file.
